This invention relates to containers for fluid treating materials and, more specifically, to containers for air treating material attachable to air filters in ventilation systems.
In my prior United States Letters Pat. No. 3,902,877, there is disclosed a container for air treating material which may be attached to a conventional air filter in a ventilation system. During operation of the ventilation system, air circulated through the filter impinges against the air treating material in the container and is accordingly deodorized, sanitized, or the like.
While perfectly satisfactory for its intended purpose, the form of the container illustrated in my prior patent required that a hole be formed in the air filter for receipt of the container. The formation of such a hole can sometimes be an awkward procedure.